The present invention is a level and more particularly a level having slidable arms with adjustable fastener locators for simultaneously designating a multiple of fastener locations.
In order to hang an object on a wall, all of the locations for the fasteners that mount the object must be precisely marked. Various devices that assist in marking the fastener positions are known. Conventional devices include levels that have indicators for marking the distance between the fasteners. However, simultaneously marking multiple fastener locations in a level position and at a desired separation distance may be relatively difficult utilizing conventional level devices.
Conventional level devices that mark multiple locations at one time may be relatively large and awkward devices. These conventional level devices may be difficult and inconvenient to store and use for most common household tasks.
Thus, a compact device that assists in hanging and leveling objects that use multiple fasteners is needed.